havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Haven/Transcript
SCENE: An aerial shot of Boston, Massachusetts, daytime. The shot changes to the exterior of a house, covered in vines. Inside we see a bedroom, with a blond woman sleeping in bed. The sheets have a forest pattern. Next to the bed is a small table and chair, both covered with books. A knock on the door sounds. Agent Howard: Agent Parker? Parker: Oh, no. No, no, no. Audrey fiddles with her alarm clock, and accidentally turns on the radio, which plays " ". She turns the radio off and hurries to the living room to answer the door. Like the bedroom, the living room is sparsely decorated. There is a large wardrobe and some framed pictures of the woods leaning next to the wall. There are a couple small tables, both covered with books. Even the mantel is covered with books. Howard: (knocking) Agent Parker? Where are you? Audrey: God, it's kind of early, isn't it? (opens the door) Howard: Couldn't wait. (Howard enters, and looks around the room.) It's impressive how little you've done with... so little. Audrey: Well, it's what I do with all the vacation time that I don't get. Hit a bunch of outlet stores, and furniture shop with all the guys that I don't meet. A close-up of the coffee table shows us two specific book title: "To the Tenth Generation" and "Unstake My Heart". Audrey has closed the front door and returned to stand in front of Howard, at attention with her hands clasped loosely behind her back. Howard: (Looks down at the coffee table and picks up "Unstake my heart".) Never took you for uh...teenage vampires. Audrey: Oh, well you should see what I read on the plane. Howard: FBI is non-fiction work. I need you to keep it that way. Audrey: Is this about Miami? (Audrey puts her hair up in a messy bun, and sits down on an empty chair, one knee pulled toward her chest.) Howard: Oh, yeah. I'm talking about Miami. We've been through this. Audrey: You know, being open to possibilities is how we close cases... Like that one. Howard: It sends you down blind alleys, too. (Audrey picks at her nails.) Audrey: Yeah, well where I grew up, a blind alley was even better than reality. (Audrey snaps her fingers and fidgets slightly, before standing and going over to the wardrobe.) So... where are you sending me this time? Howard: Haven. Maine. Hometown of one Jonas Lester. (Howard removes a thin folder from his coat and puts it on the coffee table. Audrey pulls out a suitcase.) He escaped a federal lock-up nineteen hours ago. Killed a guard doing it. Find Lester. Bring him back. (Audrey picks the file up from the table, and opens it, scanning through the pages.) Nothing else. That's your reality. You're a good agent, Audrey. And someday, maybe, you'll be a great agent. Just... focus on the job. Audrey: (Audrey closes the folder and puts it down on the table.) Put the book on the table when you're done with it. (Audrey turns to leave and Howard puts the book in his coat pocket.) ***** SCENE: Tuwiuwok Bluff, night. Jonas Lester is running through the woods, chasing a man. They break into a clearing at the edge of the bluff, and Lester points his gun at the man. '''Lester:' Stop! Stop, damn it! Stop! Stop, damn it! Don't make me shoot you! Aaaah! The gun is blown out of Lester's hand, flying high off the edge of the cliff. A second later, Lester himself is blown backwards off the cliff, screaming. The man walks to the edge and looks out to where Lester fell. The clouds begin to part and the "Haven" logo appears. ***** SCENE: Haven, daytime. Audrey Parker is driving into Haven, on a long winding road next to the water's edge. She's listening to the radio. Radio: This just in: Six of Tommy Bolt's seven missing fingers have been returned. This is Ryan Wisely at WDLH, the Voice of Haven. Audrey flicks the radio. "Love Will Keep Us Together" comes on. She looks back up at the road to see a huge crack has formed in the middle of the road. She swerves hard, and her car crashes through the guard and almost completely tips off the cliff edge. When the car fully stops, it's halfway off the edge of the cliff. Waves crash on the rocks below. Audrey: Okay... Nuh-uh. No. There's no way I'm dying to this. (Audrey risks leaning forward to turn the radio off. The car creaks terribly.) Alright, um. (A man taps on the passenger window, startling her.) God! Nathan: You need some help? Audrey: No. No, I'm all right. Thank you. Nathan: Oh. Okay, then. (Nathan steps away from the car, leaving.) Audrey: God. Unbelievable. (Nathan appears on the driver's side of the car, starling Audrey) Whoa! Nathan gestures at the locked door, Audrey undoes the lock and he opens the door, reaches in, grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her out. Once out of the car, the car tips over the edge of the cliff. Nathan and Audrey stand at the edge of the cliff, looking down, watching it crash down to the bottom. Nathan: Shame about the car. Audrey: Eh, it's a rental. Nathan glaces over at Audrey, and notices that she has gun holstered at her waist. He quickly draws his weapon, and noticing his movement, she mimics him, drawing her gun as well. They face off in a . Audrey: Whoa! ! Who are you? Nathan: Haven PD. Who are you? Audrey: FBI. Are you deaf? Nathan: How do I know that? Audrey: Okay, well, for starters, I'm wearing the gun on my belt. It's a government-issue 9mm. And they gave me, you know, one of these. (She reaches into her jacket, then stops when Nathan protests.) Nathan: Hey, keep your hands where I can see them. Audrey: Okay, what am I going to do? Pull out another gun? (Nathan gestures with his gun, indicating that she should grab her badge, and Audrey reaches back into her jacket and pulls out her badge.) Alright. Come on, I showed you mine. (Nathan pulls out his badge and Audrey squints at it. Realizing, he flips the badge in his hand, so that his ID card is now facing out, and holds it up next to his face to show her that he matches the picture on the card.) Okay. (They both slowly lower their guns and reholster them.) So, uh... are all your roads this bad? Nathan: Sandstone. Likes to shift. Audrey: Uh huh. Nathan: Can I give you a ride somewhere? Audrey: I guess it's friendlier than if I commandeer your vehicle. Nathan: Probably less paperwork, too. Audrey: (Audrey smiles).' Hmmph. (Audrey and Nathan walk over to his truck. He opens the passenger door for her.) Thank you. (Audrey pulls the door closed, accidentally slamming it on Nathan's fingers.) Oh! I'm sorry are... are you alright? Nathan: It's alright. I didn't feel it. Audrey: Oh. Tough guy, huh? (Nathan walks around the car, and gets into the driver's seat. He starts the engine.) Hey, uh I don't suppose you've seen a guy named Jonas Lester recently? Nathan: Just left him. (Nathan's truck pulls away) ***** SCENE: The beach below Tuwiuwok Bluff. A large area of sand below the bluff is cornered off with police tape. Two cruisers and an ambulance are parked on the side of the road. Audrey is bent over the dead body of Jonas Lester. She is wearing crime scene gloves and using a plastic pen to manipulate the folds of his jacket. Nathan and Chief Garland Wournos walk up. Garland: Well, keep looking all you want. This man's pretty dead. Tends not to change much. Nathan: Chief Wuornos, this is... Audrey: (standing) Special Agent Audrey Parker. Garland: Oh. It's the FBI. Well, is this one of those situations where you're here claiming to help, but you're really just here to step on my toes? Audrey: Not in these shoes. I came here, actually, looking for him. (Audrey bends back down over the body.) Garland: Yeah. Yeah, we got the alert when Jonas, here, escaped. '''Audrey: The Bureau thought that he might return to his hometown. I guess he did. Ah! Somebody missed something. (Audrey uses a pair of tweezers to pull out a small piece of paper.) There's writing on it. (Nathan crouches down next to Audrey and pulls out an evidence bag.) I can't read whatever this is, but it's worth checking out. Nathan: (Audrey drops the slip of paper into the evidence bag.) I'll get it to the lab in Bangor. (Nathan leaves with the evidence bag.) Garland: (pulling out a packet of ) Well, why don't you enlighten us? What does the FBI Special Agent have in the way of insight? Audrey: Well, his injuries don't suggest a struggle. I don't think he was dragged here. Garland: You don't? Audrey: (standing) He died last night. (Garland pops a piece of nicotine gum.) But your guys are going to have to give us the exact time. At first glance, it looks like he fell from up there, (gestures up to Tuwiuwok Bluff) but his body is way too far from the edge, you know, unless there's a cannon up there or something. Anyway, I'm not sold on it being an accident. Garland: You're over-thinking this. The best thing Jonas Lester ever did for this town was die. So, as far as I'm concerned, we're done. Audrey: He killed a federal employee, so my investigation isn't done until I know why he came back here and what happened to him. Garland: Nathan, get yourself a real crime to investigate here. (He starts to walk off.) Nathan: Chief, how about I show Agent Parker around, while we tie up the loose ends. Garland: Go ahead. Waste his time, too. He's got nothing else to do with it. Garland walks off and Audrey takes out her phone to call Agent Howard. Inside a sedan with raindrops on the windows, Agent Howard's phone rings. He answers: Howard: Howard. Audrey: It's Parker. Lester's dead. Howard: How'd it happen? Audrey: Well, they're calling it an accident, but something doesn't seem right. Howard: Sounds right up your alley, Agent Parker. Audrey: Chief Wuornos doesn't think so. Howard: I trust your instincts. Audrey: I'm working with a local detective, uh... (Audrey looks to Nathan for a name to give Howard.) Nathan: Wuornos. ***** Notes Category:Season 1 transcripts